1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional lens module where a substantially columnar magnet fixed to an electromechanical transducer is caused to vibrate with vibrations generated in the electromechanical transducer so that a movable body in point contact at two points or in surface contact with the magnet is driven to slide using the vibration of the magnet as a driving force, thereby causing a lens holder to which the movable body is attached to move along the directions of the optical axis of an optical lens. (For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-043526.)